


The Super Secret Diary of Ginevra Molly Weasley

by FanficAllergy, RoseFyre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Chamber of Secrets, Dark Comedy, Diary/Journal, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Menstruation, Sex Talk, Teenage Girl With A Crush, The Talk, Tom Riddle gives "The Talk" and it's hilarious, Tom Riddle is Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFyre/pseuds/RoseFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do adolescent girls write about in their diaries? Stop and think about that for a moment.  Now, imagine you're Tom Riddle and the only obstacle between you and world domination is an awkward eleven year old girl with a fangirl crush, a Harry Potter Doll, several older brothers, and absolutely no idea about human reproduction.   You might just feel sorry for Tom Riddle if he weren't such a manipulative bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August 20th, 1992

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is owned by J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Press. This is a parody fanwork by fans for fans and no money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.
> 
> AN: Please note that this is written in the style of an eleven year old girl. That includes all misspellings, terrible punctuation and grammar, duplicate and missing words because at the age of eleven writing skills are still being refined and technical details are not important. This will be especially true in later chapters. Trust us, the improper grammar bothers us quite a bit too but it is deliberate.

 

 

oOo

 

August 20th, 1992

 

Dear Diary,

 

Yesterday was the best day ever. Even Lucius Malfoy couldn’t make it a bad day! I got to see the Gilderoy Lockhart. And even better, I was with (can you believe it?) _the_ Harry Potter! He’s so cuuuuuuute!!!! I am so excited that I finally get to go to Hogwarts this year, I hope I get sorted into Gryffindor with Harry Potter!

              

I’m gonna marry him, you know.

 

Ginevra Molly Potter.

 

Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter.

 

_Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter._

 

_ Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter!  _

 

Oh, I could really get used to that! It sounds so much better than plain old Ginny Weasley.

 

You know, it’s so hard to get noticed when you’re the baby of the family, and it’s even worse when you’re the only girl too! What I wouldn’t give to have a sister instead of all these stupid brothers. Maybe I can find some girls at Hogwarts to be my friends. I hope Harry notices me and doesn’t just see me as "Ron Weasley’s little sister." I bet he would be a great friend too. He was so nice to me when we went out shopping for school supplies today. I wonder if he is the one who slipped you into my cauldron? I know he doesn't have that much money because the clothes he wears are so big and baggy and clearly secondhand but I don't mind he's still Harry Potter and I'm gonna marry him someday! Although I wonder who T.M. Riddle is and why he'd got rid of a perfectly good blank diary. Maybe he died and was one of those people who writes their name in everything even if they never use it. Percy does that, probably to keep Fred and George from taking his stuff. I wish I knew. But I'm not going to look a gift diary in the mouth!

 

I'd better go, Mum’s calling me for dinner and if I don’t go now, one of the boys will sit next to Harry and I won’t be able to!

 

Wish me luck!

 

XOXO

 

Ginny

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> So, yeah, this is a thing that's happening. This was inspired by a Buzzfeed Article called "29 Times Tumblr Raised Serious Questions About 'Harry Potter'" specifically point number 6. So RoseFyre and I decided we kind of needed to make this an actual thing. I yanked out my old diary from when I was about that age for inspiration and we went from there. This is what you get.
> 
> It will be updated three times a week on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays just to prevent inbox spam because this fic is already written.


	2. August 21st, 1992

oOo

 

August 21st, 1992

 

Dear Diary,

 

I am so annoyed!

 

I don’t get why my brothers get all the _fun_ chores like degnoming the garden when I get stuck doing the laundry or helping Mum cook. I _hate_ cooking. And after they finished with the garden, they all got to spend the afternoon flying around playing Quidditch while I was stuck with Mum in the kitchen! Even Harry Potter got in on the fun and  I wasn't invited.   I'm good on a broomstick but Ron and the Twins don't let me play ever. I have to sneak out at night to practice my flying.  

 

It is _so_ unfair! 

 

It is so lonely being the only girl! I wish I had a sister who I rather than six brothers. I mean, Bill and Charlie are okay. And Percy's a stuck up prat. The twins, Fred and George, are terrible prankers and they drive Mum and Percy crazy. Ron's just Ron and in some ways he's the worst of the bunch treating me like a little baby and not someone who's seventeen months younger than him. I know he's Harry Potter's best friend but I wanna be Harry's friend too and hopefully his girlfriend and Harry Potter is never going to look at me if all he sees is Ronald Weasley's Annoying Useless Baby Sister.  

 

It's not fair!

 

I wish Hermione was here too. She could distract Ron and I could get a chance to play with Harry Potter.   Ron's been hogging all of Harry Potter's time and attention and not letting anyone else get a chance. You'd almost think he's got a crush on Harry. And then, during pudding, Ron ate my piece of chocolate cake that I was saving! It was my cake! I helped make it! I should get to eat it!

 

It’s so not fair!

 

XOXO

 

Ginny

oOo

 


	3. August 23, 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized and right justified.

oOo

August 23, 1992

 

Dear Diary,

 

Harry Potter is so awesome. He's so nice and cute and sweet and humble and generous and there aren't enough words to describe just how wonderful Harry Potter really is.   I think I may be the only one who sees all of Harry's good qualities. Everyone else only just see him as the Savior of the Wizarding World. Which he is, but he's so much more! Not only did he defeat You-Know-Who as a baby, but-

 

**_You-Know-Who? No, I don’t know who. Would you care to elaborate?_ **

 

...Diary? Is that you?

 

**_Yes?_ **

 

Are you sure this isn't some kind of trick?   If this is you Fred and George I'm gonna tell Mum!

 

**_No, my dear, I am not Fred or George or any of your brothers. I am your diary._ **

 

I didn’t know they made diaries that wrote back!

 

**_It’s magic, my dear._ **

 

How do I know it's good magic? You could be an evil artifact that will destroy my soul or even worse possess me in order to hurt Harry Potter.

 

**_If I were an evil artifact, why would I reveal myself to you when you could simply inform your parents of my intentions?   It would not be very wise me to do so, now would it?_ **

 

I guess not.   But, what are you?

 

**_I'm one of a kind._ **

 

 

So you're not evil?  


**_Certainly not!_ **

 

And you're not one of the twins?

 

**_I am not._ **

 

Oh gosh, this is so embarrassing! I didn't mean to ramble about Harry Potter where someone could be listening. I didn't want to seem like one of his crazy fangirls! You’re not gonna tell anybody, are you?

 

**_I promise I will be the soul of discretion. I shan’t say a word to anybody. I am here for you to pour out your deepest fears, your darkest secrets, and your innermost thoughts. I shall keep your secrets safe and secure. You shan’t ever worry about your stupid brothers or anyone else reading this diary._ **

 

How will you manage that?

 

**_Allow me to show you._ **

 

Merlin, that is so cool, the words just disappeared right from the page! That’s an amazing piece of magic!

 

**_I know. Isn’t it?_ **

 

I feel so much better knowing that my thoughts and secrets will be safe with you! Thank you so much, diary!

 

**_You’re welcome my dear. That’s what friends are for. So, why don’t you tell me a bit more about this You-Know-Who?_ **

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> You almost have to feel sorry for Tom dealing with Ginny's crush but on the other hand he's a lying, manipulative, magnificent bastard who has his own agenda. 
> 
> Let us know what you think! And if the formatting works for you.


	4. September 1st, 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized and right justified.

oOo

September 1st, 1992

 

Dear Diary,

 

Today was really an eventful day!

 

**_Oh?_ **

 

Harry and Ron missed the Hogwarts Express and flew here in Dad’s car!

 

**_I didn’t know cars could fly._ **

 

Well they really can’t, Dad’s just a little obsessed with Muggles. He likes to take their teknology and improve it with magic. Anyway, back to Harry Potter. He missed the sorting! Can you believe it? Harry didn’t get to see that I got sorted into Gryffindor, and I couldn’t sit with him at dinner!

 

**_You poor dear. That must have been so disappointing._ **

 

It was!!! First, I didn't get to sit with Harry on the train to Hogwarts. Percy made me sit with him and the other sixth year prefects and he spent the whole train ride making goo-goo eyes at Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw!   Then the twins told me that I'd have to fly on an invisible horse in order to find out what house I was going to be sorted into. Thank Merlin, Fred and George were lying. Although I think I would have been pretty good at it anyway. Charlie tells me I'm a natural flyer.  

 

**_I'm sure you are, my dear. Is that all that happened?_ **

 

No, it wasn't! Draco Malfoy made fun of my hair and freckles when I was going up to the Sorting Hat and all of the Slytherin table laughed and no one stood up for me. Not even my brothers. So I had to go sit by myself and the other girls were all talking about other things and ignored me. It was supposed to be my big day and it was ruined!

 

**_Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be better in the morning. Now, why don’t you tell me a little bit more about how Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort?_ **

 

Diary, I can’t believe you wrote You-Know-Who’s name!

 

**_I’m sure no one will ever know. It can be our little secret._ **

 

I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in. It's like having a friend I can carry round in my pocket.

 

**_And I'm so glad that you're my friend too. I think together we can make your first year at Hogwarts a year to remember._ **

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> There will be a few lines taken from the book in this and the upcoming chapters. Mostly the lines that Tom quotes mocking Ginny's innocence and naivety. We're not going use all of them, but consider them Easter Eggs but we wanted to be up front that there are some lines that come directly from the book. Because citing sources is important!


	5. 2/9/1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

2/9/1992

Dear Diary,

I am sooooooo tired.

**_Why is that, my dear Ginny?_ **

 

I've never had to share a room before.

 

**_Not with any of your siblings?_ **

 

They're all boys! I suppose that's one good thing about being the only girl. Even if it's super annoying the rest of the time. Did you know, I still have to wear hand-me-downs?

 

**_Oh?_ **

 

Yeah. Most of the stuff Mum gets from the secondhand store in Ottery St. Catchpole or hand-me-downs from when she was a little girl. Do you know how embarrassing it is to wear clothes that are thirty years out of date? I'm not even good enough for Diagon Alley.  

 

**_I know just how you feel, my dear. I was poor when I was growing up. I don't think I had any new clothes until I won an award at school in my sixth year and could finally purchase something new for myself._ **

 

That's why I like you, diary, you really understand me.

 

**_I try. Do you think you're going to be able to sleep tonight?_ **

 

I don't know, diary. Meggie snores. Constance talks in her sleep.   Alanis cried herself to sleep, I think she's super homesick. And I'm not sure what Eudoxia was doing, but it involved a lot of moaning and heavy breathing.  

 

**_You poor dear. Perhaps you should go to bed early so that you're asleep when they go to bed._ **

 

That's a brilliant idea, diary. I should go now! Eudoxia went to bed first last night and her moaning was the most annoying. Night, diary!

 

**_Goodnight, my dear Ginny!_ **

 

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:   
> The Date is written in British format, intentionally. RoseFyre and I are both American but our POV character is not. Please don't poke us about the date.  
> One guess what Eudoxia was doing... The joys of sharing a room with four other girls. Considering that Ginny's year only has three named members Colin, Ginny, and Luna for the whole school we had to make people up and Rose and I used the demographics that we see in other years as a guideline. There's at least two purebloods, one muggleborn, one half blood in each Gryffindor year. Gryffindor being Gryffindor is likely to have Gryffindor families in them. Which is why Cormac McLaggen and Patricia Stimpson got sisters as they are some of the few other named Gryffindors other than the Weasleys or people in Harry's year. We intentionally chose Cormac McLaggen because he's a git. Patricia got chosen because she existed and was the right age to have another sibling.


	6. 3/9/92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

3/9/92

 

ARRRRRRGGHHH!!! I HATE POTIONS!

 

**_Why is that, my dear?_ **

 

The stupid professor.

 

**_Slughorn?_ **

 

Who?

 

No.

 

Professor Severus Snape.

 

The biggest bloody wanker in the history of wankers.

 

No wonder everyone hates him. Other than the slimy Slytherins who can do no wrong in Snape's eyes.

 

**_That bad, my dear?_ **

 

Worse!

 

He started the class with a pop quiz. The first class! And he only picked on the Gryffindors too. Of course nobody knew the answers.   How am I supposed to know where you're supposed to find a bezoar? I'm not. It's my first day of class! Just... Argh!

 

**_He sounds terrible. Such unreasonable expectations. Did he try to blame it on you?_ **

 

Of course he did! He said we should have read the book before class. How are we supposed to know to read the book? None of the other professors expected us to read the book before class. It's so unfair!

 

**_You poor, poor dear._ **

****

Ron says that he picked on Harry Potter on his first day of class too.   It's like he has it out for Gryffindor and Harry and any who likes Harry. He's just a big bully!   I wish I could stand up to him but I don't want to lose points or get detention.

 

**_Probably for the best, my dear. I've found that standing to people in authority even if they are wrong won't necessarily have the optimum result._ **

 

You're right, diary.   I just wish I could do something. He's probably going to keep picking on us Gryffindors forever and I don't know what I can do! I'm just eleven. I don't know anything about potions yet.

****

**_Why don't I assist you? I am quite skilled at potions, I'm certain you'll be ready next time if I were to tutor you._ **

 

I think I'd like that, diary.

 

**_Let us begin with bezoars._ **

 

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> We imagined that Snape probably would hold a pop quiz every year. It gives him a good idea of who is actually doing the reading ahead of time and who has the initiative to be a good student. Considering that most Gryffindors, other than Hermione and Percy, are shown as indifferent students we suspected that the only way he forces the kids to study is through fear.


	7. Sept. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

Sept. 7

 

Dear Diary,

 

I can't believe my mother! Do you know what she did? Just guess! Guess what my mother did!

 

**_Something unbelievable, I suspect._ **

 

You suspect right. Merlin! She sent me a care package!

 

**_And that's a bad thing?_ **

 

You're right it's a bad thing! I am sooooo embarrassed I could scream! If she'd just sent the cookies, it'd be one thing. Even the cotton padding stuffed in little cardboard tubes with strings attached, which is probably something weird and muggle from my dad, isn't so bad.   But noooooo, she had to pack my Harry Potter Doll and “Marauders: Choose Your Journey” books.

 

**_And that's a bad thing?_ **

 

I left them at home on purpose! The Marauders books are for kids and, well, the real Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts. And I'd just about die if he ever found out I had a doll of him.   It's so embarrassing! I'm lucky he didn't see the doll at breakfast when the owl arrived. I managed to hide it in time.

 

**_Very quick of you, my dear. You must be very good at hiding things._ **

 

Well, yeah. I'm related to Fred and George. If I didn't hide things, they'd be all over it and torturing me or holding my stuff hostage.   It comes with having six brothers and two of them being the twins.

 

**_I'll keep that in mind. So what are you going to about the Harry Potter doll and the Marauders books?_ **

 

Probably just shove them in my trunk and try to forget about them.  

 

**_Is that all together wise?_ **

 

Where else am I going to put them? It's not like I have some secret place to hide my things. This isn't my room with the loose wall board where I can hide my valuables like my Harry Potter news article scrapbook.   This is Hogwarts, there's no place to hide things here.

****

**_Of course, my dear, how forgetful of me._ **

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> Yes, Mrs. Weasley sent her daughter tampons without ever having told her what they were for. Considering that a lot of girls get their period before they turn 13, Mrs. Weasley really should have had the talk with her daughter about this. 
> 
> The "Marauders: Choose Your Journey" books are written in the style of the old time Choose Your Own Adventure books just featuring the Marauders: Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs on their adventures throughout Hogwarts. We imagined that they'd be written by Remus Lupin under a penname but like most authors doesn't have the greatest book deal so only gets minimal royalties. We hypothesized that Padfoot is the Marauder who dies the most in these books and werewolves are surprisingly absent considering the sheer number of scrapes the Marauders get into.


	8. September 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

September 8

 

Dear Diary,

 

Today was horrid.  

 

**_Tell me about it, dear._ **

 

First off, I've been tired all day and I feel like I just played eight hours of Quidditch non-stop. So when I got to Defense today and Lockhart decided to read from "Travels with Trolls" I couldn't help falling asleep. My mum read that book to me at bedtime when I was little. So naturally I drifted right off.   It wouldn't have been a big deal if it hadn't been for Meggie McLaggen and Constance Stimpson.

 

**_What'd they do?_ **

 

They told on me, the suck-ups.   Then Professor Lockhart made me get up in front of the whole class and play the troll.   It was horrible! Then, if that weren't enough, they made fun of me on the way to Charms because of my Harry Potter Doll.   Like they didn't have one themselves.   Everyone has a Harry Potter Doll! Except Slytherins, of course.   They probably have You-Know-Who Dolls.

 

**_So disrespectful._ **

 

I knoooooow! They're a bunch of meanies.   But I'm gonna show them!

 

**_Oh? How, pray tell?_ **

 

I'm gonna get Fred and George to help me. They're really good with coming up with creative ways to get back at people without getting caught.   I'm sure they'll help me out. We Weasleys have to stick together.   Especially against bullies.  

 

**_It's good to have allies.   If you are interested, I might be able to assist you with your revenge against Misses McLaggen and Stimpson._ **

 

That'd be awesome! Diary, you're the best!

 

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> Just imagine Tom's reaction to thought that there might be a Lord Voldemort Doll out there that little boys and girls play with. We did and it was hilarious.


	9. September 17th, 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

September 17th, 1992

 

Dear Diary,

 

Can you help me find the clitoris?

 

**_Possibly. Why do you want to know?_ **

 

Well, I heard Katie Bell talking to Angelina Johnson in the common room tonight and she said that George couldn't find the clitoris with both hands and a map. And considering that I see the twins with this weird old map all the time, I have to wonder just how hard it is to find.   I mean it can't be that hard, can it? I'm sure Harry Potter knows where the clitoris is.

 

**_..._ **

 

So, do you think you can help me find the clitoris?

 

**_You should probably ask your mother._ **

 

Um. Okay. Thanks, diary!

 

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> This is the start of what you've all been waiting for at least if you actually read the Buzzfeed Article. 
> 
> Yes, Tom would likely tell Ginny to go ask her mother. You would too. 
> 
> This is not over.


	10. September 24, 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized. This chapter is a direct aftermath of the last chapter and as such contains frank talk about sex and sexual organs. AKA, Tom gives Ginny the sex talk. Enjoy!

oOo

 

September 24, 1992

 

Dear Diary,

 

So I asked my mother about the clitoris like _you_ suggested and I got a howler for my trouble.   _I am so mad at you right now!_

 

**_I'm sorry, dear Ginny, I did not realize that your mother would take offense to that question._ **

 

Well she did! Thank Merlin that Errol is so old that he didn't get there until breakfast was almost over and most of the other students had left. I would have just _died_ if Harry had heard it. It's bad enough that Draco Malfoy and Meggie McLaggen were there, if Harry had been there I would have just curled up and died of shame right there and then!

 

**_Then it is most fortuitous that Mr. Potter was not present._ **

 

And you know what the worst thing is?

 

 

I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIND THE CLITORIS!

 

**_Then, I suppose, it is my duty to tell you._ **

 

Yes. It is. You owe me.  

 

**_It would be too much to hope your parents have had the talk with you, correct?_ **

 

The talk?

 

**_No, of course they haven't. Such is my luck. Well, I suppose that is where we must begin. Tell me, dear Ginny, do you know where babies come from?_ **

 

Wrackspurts?

 

**_No..._ **

****

**_Not wrackspurts...._ **

****

**_What are wrackspurts?_ **

 

Some weird creature my friend Luna from back home mentioned, she said they make adult's brains go all fuzzy and that leads to babies.  

 

**_I see. No, Ginny, your friend Luna was mistaken. Babies do not come from wrackspurts; they come from sex._ **

 

I can't believe you said _that word_!

 

**_Sex? It’s not a bad word, Ginny. Merely a word that defines a natural act that most creatures engage in._ **

 

Mum says it's a bad word and that Fred and George shouldn't talk about it, especially in front of me.  

 

**_Your mother sounds like, pardon the expression, an old stick in the mud.   Her prudish behaviour is most unbecoming for a mother of seven children._ **

 

Hey! My mum's not that bad!

 

**_She sent you a howler for asking a question, she has failed to inform you of how children are conceived, and she has likely withheld other pertinent information from you on the grounds that you are "too young" to know about such things. That, my dear Ginny, is the epitome of prudish behaviour. I suspect she writes letters to the editor of the Daily Prophet telling him to "think of the children."_ **

 

Have you met my mum?

 

**_No, I don't particularly need to. I know her type. She is doing you a disservice by trying to shield you from learning about sex and any topic related to that. And I don't particularly appreciate the fact that her failure to do her duty as a parent and educate you on this topic has left me responsible for your sexual education._ **

 

I guess...   So what's sex got to do with finding the clitoris?

 

**_Pretty much everything.   Have you ever touched yourself between your legs?_ **

 

Only to wash.

****

**_Please, forgive me for this next question Ginny, but it is germane to this discussion. Did it feel good when you washed down there?_ **

 

Kinda? It's pretty sensitive down there and soap kinda stings.

 

**_The sensitivity you felt down there is due in part to the clitoris. The clitoris is a little bundle of nerves that can make a woman feel good. It is located just above your urethra and above the opening to the vagina._ **

 

Okay. What's the urethra?

 

**_It is the place where urine is vacated from the body._ **

 

Huh?

 

**_It's where pee comes out._ **

 

Ew. And what's the vagina? I think I've heard the word before but I thought it was a naughty word.

 

**_It is not. It is the correct anatomical term for the passageway that leads to your uterus, which is also known as the womb, which is where a baby grows.   There is nothing vulgar about the word._ **

 

So how does the baby get inside of the womb?

****

**_From sex. When a man and a woman have sex, he puts his penis inside her vagina and ejaculates semen into her. That semen, which in the vernacular can be referred to as spunk, then joins with that woman's egg and, thus, an infant is conceived.   The fetus then grows inside of the woman for approximately nine months until she gives birth.   However, not every sexual act leads to pregnancy for a variety of reasons that are too numerous to go over right now. Humans have sex because it is enjoyable and not just for procreation, although evolutionarily and religiously that is the primary purpose of sex._ **

 

That's disgusting!

 

**_I do not disagree with that assessment. However, many humans, especially teenagers, seem to enjoy copulation.   In part, because stimulating the head of the penis or the clitoris, if done correctly, can lead to a very pleasurable sensation called an orgasm._ **

 

That sounds weird.

 

**_Trust me, my dear, it is enjoyable. Luckily, one does not have to have a partner in order to experience an orgasm. All one needs is a bit of privacy and a deft hand._ **

 

Okay. I still say that sounds weird.

 

**_You did ask about the clitoris. I am merely imparting the information that your mother should have told you._ **

 

So...when Katie Bell said that George couldn’t find the clitoris, that meant...they’re having sex?

 

**_Most probably._ **

 

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I’ll never be able to look at George and Katie the same way again!

 

**_If it makes you feel any better, your parents have had sex at least six times, likely more._ **

 

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! This is worse than kissing! But I suppose I should thank you, diary, for telling me this since Mum wouldn't.

 

**_Please, I feel we’re good enough friends now. Call me Tom._ **

 

...You’re a BOY?

 

**_Oh Ginny. This is the diary of T.M. Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Who did you think you were talking to?_ **

 

I don’t know, I thought you were just...an object!

 

**_I am an object. A very special object and my name is Tom. It is always polite to call things by their proper name._ **

 

I’m sooooooooo embarrassed! I can’t believe I talked about sex with a _boy_!

 

**_No need to be, my dear Ginny. After all, we are very good friends, are we not? In the spirit of friendship, I am willing to share an embarrassing time from my life with you._ **

 

What do you mean share? Aren't you just gonna tell me?

 

**_No, my dear, it is time I show you another of my secrets. I can bring your consciousness into mine and allow you to experience my memory._ **

 

You can do that?

 

**_Oh, Ginny. You have so much to learn._ **

 

 

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> Yeah, we went there. 
> 
> Tom totally gave Ginny the sex talk because Molly wouldn't. And before you go on about us bashing Mrs. Weasley think for a moment about how she treats Harry, Ron and Hermione at various points in the books, and even sends howlers, which are, in our opinion, emotionally abusive. She can't tell her twin sons apart which FanficAllergy finds appalling since she's had many identical twin friends and their parents, siblings, and good friends never had trouble differentiating between the two. Their mother should be able to. We can't see her giving Ginny the sex talk yet because she'd want to shield her baby girl rather than realizing that this lack of information does more harm than good. 
> 
> We do see Tom as being primarily asexual and more interested in power than sex, but as a 17 year old boy who is popular in his school it is very likely he's had a sexual experience or two. Sex historically has been used as a tool to gain power for eons and Tom would be willing to wield any tool to gain power. Also, Tom craves knowledge and he'd likely have sex just to say he's tried it. 
> 
> Additionally, we deliberately did not have Tom reveal his name or gender prior to this because if you are an 11 year old girl, you wouldn't have a sex talk with a boy, especially a shy and traditional girl like Ginny. 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed!


	11. 26/9/92

oOo

26/9/92

Dear Tom,

_I'VE FOUND THE CLITORIS!_

_**...** _

oOo


	12. October 1st, 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

October 1st, 1992

 

Dear Tom,

 

I am still super exhausted. I suppose I’m just not used to the school schedule yet.

 

**_That's very likely, dear Ginny. I know it took me a while to adjust to Hogwarts my first year. Things will work out. You just need to give them time and I'll help you._ **

 

That's great!

 

**_So how was your day?_ **

 

Lousy as usual. But something good did happen today!

 

**_And what was that?_ **

 

I managed to talk to one of my childhood friends, Luna Lovegood, and we’re friends again! She has troubles with her roommates too. Which I don’t really understand, I mean, Luna’s kind of awesome. Yes, she’s a little weird, but she’s awesome! You’d like her, Tom.

 

**_I’m sure I would. Why is Luna so awesome?_ **

 

She's really weird, but in a good way!   She doesn't care what anyone else thinks of her and just does things her way. She's super smart and funny and she's really, really nice.

 

**_She sounds lovely._ **

 

She's the one who told me about wrackspurts, you know.

 

**_That isn't exactly a ringing endorsement._ **

 

You'd think that but when I told her about the clitoris and sex and how they weren't caused by wrackspurts she said that wrackspurts like to make people all fuzzy feeling they feed on fuzzy feelings and sex makes people all fuzzy feeling and so wrackspurts make people have sex so they can feed and babies are a direct form sex so in a way wrackspurts do lead to babies!

 

**_She sounds interesting._ **

 

She really is, Tom! I'm so happy we got a chance to talk. She didn't even mind that I fell asleep in history class again unlike Meggie McLaggan.   And she even shared her history notes with me after I fell asleep. But it wasn't all my fault! Everyone falls asleep in history class. Binns is sooooooooo boring.  

 

**_Yes. Binns is rather boring, isn’t he?_ **

 

You know him too?

 

**_Binns was a ghost when I was a student._ **

 

Wow, Tom! You went to school at Hogwarts?

 

**_Yes, during the war with Grindelwald._ **

 

That’s a long time ago, Tom.

 

**_Yes, it is._ **

 

That’s almost fifty years ago! He’s been a ghost that long?

 

**_Longer. According to Hogwarts: A History, he has been a ghost since the late 1870s._ **

 

Wow, I wonder if anyone remembers him when he wasn't a ghost.

 

**_Dumbledore might. He is quite ancient, you know._ **

 

I guess. I'm not really comfortable with talking to the headmaster. He's a little odd.

 

**_I agree with that sentiment.   Do not worry, there's no reason the headmaster should need to talk to a first year student unless said student does something especially egregious._ **

 

Tom, since you were a student at Hogwarts, and you seem to know a lot, maybe you could, um, maybe help me out with my homework? So I don’t get behind, since I keep falling asleep in class.

 

**_It would be my pleasure, Ginny._ **

 

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> We made up when Binns became a ghost. It isn't explicitly stated in canon when this happened just that he's been a ghost for a very long time and predates the Marauders. 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed!


	13. October 12, 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

October 12, 1992

 

Dear Tom,

 

Argh! I fell asleep in Potions! And if that weren’t bad enough, Snape gave me detention, on top of taking fifteen points from Gryffindor,and worse yet, Draco Malfoy came in to discuss something with Snape during my detention and he saw me scrubbing cauldrons! And he made fun of me! He compared me to a house elf! And he said “I see your family’s so poor they’re hiring you out as a house elf now.” And Snape didn’t say anything! I am just so mad and mortified and and argh! I almost cast the bat bogey hex right then and there, but then Snape came out of his office so I couldn’t. I hate Potions! And I hate Draco Malfoy! I wish all Slytherins would just die in a fire!

 

**_That sounds very distressing, Ginny._ **

 

It was! And of course Percy found out about it, so he made me take a Pepper-Up Potion and so of course I’ve got smoke coming out of my ears and everybody knows that I can’t stay awake in class! Including Harry Potter!

 

**_There there, Ginny. I’m certain that, if anything, Harry is as concerned about you just as much as I am._ **

 

Oh you really think so, Tom?

 

**_I do, Ginny. I do._ **

 

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Sometimes you just need to rant. And Tom is a master of saying one thing but totally meaning another.


	14. 30/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

30/10

 

Tom! You have to help me!

 

**_What's wrong?_ **

 

I woke up covered in blood! _BLOOD!!!_ I’m dying! I’ll never become Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter now!

 

**_Ginny. Calm down and tell me – coherently – what you have discovered._ **

 

I’ll – I’ll try. I woke up covered in blood. My nightgown, my sheets, the whole bed, it was just covered in blood! _BLOOD!!!_

 

**_From where?_ **

 

I – I, well, I took off my nightgown and I couldn’t find any wounds, but I saw blood running down my legs. I think, I think I’m bleeding from the inside. I’m dying, Tom! And I only just found the clitoris!

 

**_Now now, it’s all right. You’ll be just fine. Have you seen the mediwitch? I know Hogwarts has one._ **

 

No! You’re the first person I told! If I’m dying, I don’t want to die alone! There’s just so much blood! _BLOOD!!!_ And my stomach hurts, and I have a headache and I’m still bleeding, and I knew Snape was trying to kill me when he had me scrub those cauldrons! He poisoned me!

 

**_I’m sure Professor Snape didn’t poison you. You last had detention three weeks ago. It would have to be an incredibly slow acting poison._ **

 

So? He’s the head of Slytherin! I’m sure he’s just doing it to throw off the scent. Harry’s never gonna notice me now! I’ll be dead before I even really talk to him! This is so unfair!

 

**_Ginny, my dear. You know how we had a discussion about how babies are made. This blood means that you have started menstruating, which means you are now able to get pregnant. Congratulations, Ginny. You are now one step closer to becoming a woman._ **

 

Really, Tom? You’re sure I’m not dying?

 

**_I’m sure. Clean yourself up, take a shower, and go speak to the mediwitch. I’m sure she can provide you with the appropriate accoutrements to deal with the discharge, as well as some good advice._ **

 

Can't you just explain menstrasion to me, Tom? I'm a lot more comfortable talking with you. You're friend. I rely on you.

 

**_You recall I am male._ **

 

I know! But you're still my friend and no one explains things like you do, Tom.

 

**_I suppose, then, that I shall endeavor to do my best._ **

 

So what's happening to me? Mum never told me that becoming a woman would be so gross and hurt so much. She described it as "flowering" and "a miracle" and called it "a visit from Mother Nature."

 

**_I believe we have established that your mother did not adequately explain things regarding human sexuality and reproduction._ **

 

I know. But she's my Mum.

 

**_Indeed.   I suppose the best way to describe what is going on is to explain that carrying a baby is very taxing on the mother and the baby needs to receive nutrients from the mother while it grows in the womb. The blood you are seeing is the body expelling the lining of the uterus because you did not get pregnant. This will happen approximately every twenty-eight days until you are no longer able to have children or during pregnancy._ **

 

Ew, gross.

 

**_I agree.   The pain you feel are mild contractions of the uterus to help expel the old lining.   It is a lesser form of the contractions felt by women during childbirth._ **

 

You mean I'm going to have to go through this _every month_?!

 

**_Not at first, it takes time for the body to establish a regular cycle. The average cycle length is anywhere from twenty-one to thirty-five days. But for the first year or more it is very likely you will be completely irregular until your hormones regulate.   Your hormones are what is causing you to have a headache and feel generally out of sorts.   You may retain water leading up to your period or become tired or irritable or weepy or any combination thereof._ **

 

That's really horrid.

 

**_Indeed, it is.   While you are menstruating, you will need to find a way to deal with the discharge.   Unfortunately, I am not able to provide you with said accoutrements. However, the Hogwarts mediwitch has an ample supply of the necessary items and can instruct you on their use.   You should get up, summon a house elf to clean up your bed and clothes, go take a hot shower, and then immediately go see the mediwitch because you will want to get the proper accoutrements before you soil another set of clothes._ **

 

If you’re sure?

 

**_I am. You’ll be just fine. I promise._ **

 

Thanks so much, Tom, I don't know what I would have done without you. If there's ever anything I can do for you, you let me know.

 

**_Thank you, Ginny. I'll keep that in mind._ **

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> Poor Tom, having to explain how menstruation works. But on the plus side, Ginny's at least getting accurate information.


	15. Halloween, 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

Halloween, 1992

 

Tom? Are you there?

 

**_Where else would I be, my dear Ginny?_ **

 

Something's happened. Something pretty horrible and I'm scared.

 

**_Don't worry, my dear, I'll take good care of you. What has happened?_ **

 

Everything was going fine today, classes weren't completely horrid and I didn't fall asleep in History of Magic like I normally do and the feast was great even though I got there a little late I was a little disappointed that Harry Potter wasn't there but I didn't have to sit with Meggie McLaggen and Fred and George were handing out some sweet they'd made that made a few people sprout peacock feathers it was funny and then after the feast everything went to shite and I know I'm not supposed to say that word but it's true everything went to shite the feast ended and we all were walking back to our common rooms when we happened upon Harry Potter standing in front of a wall with the words "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE." on it and on the floor was a dead Mrs. Norris. Mrs. Norris is Filch's cat, I don't know if I've mentioned her before, but no one likes her other than Filch but she's still a cat and I like cats and I don't like dead cats and then everyone started accusing Harry of killing Mrs. Norris and I know he wouldn't ever do something horrible like that!!! Harry's good and kind and sweet and cute and perfect and he'd never ever never ever ever EVER hurt anyone or anything including Mrs. Norris but Filch and Draco Malfoy accused Harry of killing her and then Dumbledore took them away and then everyone started whispering and of course the Slimy Slytherins all were on Filch's and Malfoy's side but even worse lots of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were saying nasty things about Harry I was so mad that I started crying and then everyone was staring at me and I could have just about died so I ran back here and that's where we are and I'm scared something killed Mrs. Norris and wrote on the wall in blood and it's here in Hogwarts and everyone thinks it's Harry but it isn't, it can't be.

****

**_I'm sure Harry Potter is innocent. I'm more worried about you. Are you going to be okay, my dear?_ **

 

Yeah, I think so. I think I got red paint on my robes from somewhere. Probably Peeves or Twins or Meggie McLaggen or maybe a Slytherin prank it doesn't matter. I'm also still feeling kind of icky with the whole, you know... But it's not as bad as last night and Madam Pomfrey gave me something to help with the pain and other things and she explained everything to me. It's just really weird having something in my knickers like that but it beats bleeding everywhere. You're lucky you're a boy, Tom, and don't have to deal with all of this.

 

**_Indeed._ **

 

I'm still scared, Tom. Not because of you know... but because of what happened tonight with Mrs. Norris. I mean what could have killed Mrs. Norris like that? There wasn't a mark on her from what I could see and someone had to have written on the wall.   The handwriting looked a little familiar but it was hard to tell since it was in blood and all caps and in block letters and on a wall but I know I've seen that "F" and "B" before but I don't know where and it could have been anyone! You've got to help me, Tom!

 

**_I'll keep you safe, Ginny. Just keep my diary on you at all times and I'll be able to protect you._ **

 

You're the best, Tom!

 

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> Hi! Welcome to plot. There'll still be some bits of humor in this because we like humor, but this is going to get more serious as the story progresses. And Tom is going to become more of a villain.
> 
> Just so you all are aware, RoseFyre and I are using the Book as our reference guide, not the movie. The movie has some things that differ (including the name of the owner of the diary and the timeframe for when things took place) so to head off any confusion we are stating that this is book-compliant not movie-compliant. 
> 
> FanficAllergy would also like to state that Ginny never-ending run on sentence is really hard to read over the phone in one breath. But kids sort of forget punctuation especially when they're scared and overwrought. And RoseFyre and FanficAllergy do not live in the same house or even the same state. So phone calls and IMs and emails are how we get this done.


	16. November 7, 1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

 

oOo

 

November 7, 1992

 

Dear Tom,

 

If I didn't hate Lockhart already, I would after what happened today! He put Harry in the Infirmary!

 

**_How'd he do that?_ **

 

It was at the Quidditch match today, I didn't take you with me since it was raining really hard and I didn't want you to get hurt, Tom, and one of the bludgers started acting really wonky and weird and chased Harry all over the pitch even breaking his arm when he tried to catch the snitch and knocking him off his broom which if I hadn't been so worried about Harry I would have taken more pleasure in seeing Malfoy taken down a peg by Flint for not catching the snitch but I was so worried and then Lockhart comes running on the pitch and waves his wand and made the bones in Harry's broken arm disappear! It was horrible!   All floppy and jelly-like and ewwww and I don't think I'm going to be able to look at aspic the same way ever again!  

 

**_You should do something nice for Harry._ **

****

Like what?

****

**_Why not make him a card to take to him in the Infirmary? I know that I'd like a get well soon card if I had gone through such an ordeal._ **

 

You have the best ideas ever, Tom! So what should I say?

 

 ** _Just speak from the heart and run the words by me first and together we'll make the best get well soon card ever_**.

 

 

oOo


	17. 8/11/92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

8/11/92

 

You won't believe it, Tom, Colin Creevey was petrified last night, just like Mrs. Norris was!

 

 

**_I thought Mrs. Norris was dead._ **

 

 

No, it turned out she was just petrified. Which is still horrible but not as bad as being dead.   But what could be doing this? I'm really scared, Tom! What if it had been me? I snuck out after curfew to take Harry his card and I don't remember if I ever got to the Infirmary or not but when I woke up this morning the card was gone and Colin was petrified. I was really tired when I went out so I must have left it for Harry and came back while half-asleep. It could have been me, Tom! I was out last night!   I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!   It could have been me instead of Colin! I'm so scared I'm shaking just thinking about it. What could petrify someone like that?

 

 

**_I do not know, Ginny. Something quite powerful, I suspect._ **

 

 

Yeah, powerful and scary!   You're going to have to teach me some spells to protect myself, Tom.   I don't like being scared like this!

 

 

**_I would be happy to tutor you more, my dear. Open to yourself me and let me pull you into my memories again._ **

 

Thank you, Tom.

 

**_Don't worry, Ginny, I will always take care of you._ **

 

oOo


	18. November 15th, 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

November 15th, 1992

 

Dear Tom,

 

 

You're a boy, right?

 

 

**_Technically, I am a journal but I identify as masculine._ **

 

 

Good enough.   And you can keep a secret, right?

 

 

**_I believe we've already discussed this, but yes, I can._ **

 

 

Brilliant. So, I have question.

 

 

**_Inquire away._ **

 

 

What do boys like? I mean, what do boys like in a girl?

 

 

**_You mean like a girlfriend?_ **

 

 

Yes! Exactly! I knew you would understand, Tom.

 

 

**_My dear Ginny, boys are as disparate as girls are. Each boy is an individual and will have his own likes and dislikes in what he seeks in a mate._ **

 

 

I know, but there's got to be some things that all boys like, right? I mean, all boys like Quidditch, right?

 

 

**_No, dear, not all boys like Quidditch. I, myself, am indifferent to the sport._ **

 

 

Oh. So is there anything that all boys like?

 

 

**_I suppose that most boys appreciate the female form, especially those that are symmetrical and proportionate._ **

 

 

Huh?

 

 

**_Boys like pretty girls._ **

 

 

Oh! Do you think I'm pretty, Tom?

 

 

**_I think you are attractive for your age, although you are a bit young for me._ **

 

 

I wasn't asking about you!

 

 

**_I did not think you were, however, I can only speak to my tastes and not those of another boy. Harry Potter, for instance._ **

 

 

Was I that obvious?

 

****

**_Only to me, Ginny._ **

 

 

I just want know what I can do to make Harry Potter notice me. He's got friends he doesn't need me for that.   And Ron's going to be over-protective and jealous no matter what I do.  

 

****

**_I see.   Perhaps you can tell me what Harry Potter seems to like and we can form a plan of attack._ **

 

 

Will you really help me with this, Tom?

 

 

**_Of course, my dear!_ **

 

 

Thank you so much! I've never had a friend like you! No one's ever understood me like you, Tom. You're the best, Tom!

 

 

**_Indeed._ **

 

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> This conversation was sadly based on actual conversations that we've either experienced personally or heard adolescents have. Just a word of advice, don't ask your friend of the opposite sex what their gender likes. You're never going to get the answer you're looking for. 
> 
> But you know Ginny would totally exploit the fact that she's got a teenage boy in her pocket, in a non-skeevy way, to help her get Harry. You kind of have to wonder just how those conversations actually went in canon. This is our interpretation.


	19. Nov. 20, 1992

oOo

 

Nov. 20, 1992

 

Dear Tom,

 

My parents hate me! I should have never asked them about the clitoris.

 

**_What would make you say that?_ **

 

They don't want me to come home over Christmas. They want to go visit Charlie in Romania and me and Ron and Percy and Fred and George have to stay here at Hogwarts instead of going with them! I wanna see Charlie too!   I miss him. He's my favorite brother after Bill. He never teased me growing up and helped me play keep away from the twins.

 

**_He sounds like he's a good brother. Why can't you go with them?_ **

 

 

Mum and Dad don't have the money for all of us to go with them to Romania and they say they don't want to play favorites with us kids but it's not fair!   I want to go home!   I miss my Mum and my Dad and my room and my stuff! I hate it here! They know I hate here. They're just doing this because they hate me!

 

**_I'm sure your parents do not hate you, my dear. Besides you must look on the bright side of all of this._ **

 

Oh? What bright side?

 

**_Harry Potter will also be at Hogwarts over the holidays. You might get an opportunity to talk with him since there will be far fewer people to distract him._ **

 

I'm not sure I wanna talk with him, Tom.

 

**_Why's that?_ **

 

He didn't say anything about the card you and me made for him. Not even a thank you.   He probably thinks I'm Ronald Weasley's Annoying Little Sister and doesn't want anything to do with me.

 

**_If he doesn't, it's his loss. I think you're an enchanting young lady, Ginny, and any young man would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend._ **

 

I wish you were my boyfriend.   Then I could make Harry Potter all jealous.  

 

**_Don't worry, my dear, I'm sure Harry will come to appreciate you in time.   For now, why don't we work on your disarming spell._ **

 

oOo


	20. December 4th, 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

December 4th, 1992

 

_ I hate, hate, HATE Meggie McLaggen! _

 

**_What'd she do this time?_ **

 

She destroyed my Harry Potter doll!  

 

**_How'd she do that?_ **

 

She threw it in the fire.

 

**_Why'd she do that?_ **

 

Because she's a meanie! I went to drop off my bag after class and to get ready for dinner and she was up there with Constance Stimpson gossiping about boys like they do and when they saw me, Meggie said "Run away, little girl, this conversation's not for babies like you." and I just couldn't hold my tongue, Tom, I live with six brothers, I'm used to standing up for myself and so I said that she's not gonna get a boyfriend sitting up here on her bed gossiping with Constance and then she got up and grabbed my Harry Potter doll and said, "I wonder what Harry would think if he found out you had this!" and then she made for the common room and I had to stop her, I couldn't let Harry Potter know that I had a doll of him because he'd think I was some kind of creepy stalker like Colin Creevey before he got petrified and I don't want that and so me and Meggie scuffled and she threw the doll in the fireplace!  

 

**_And It was destroyed? I thought all wizarding children's toys came with fire and water protection charms._ **

 

They wore off.   Mum and Dad got it for me secondhand for my fifth birthday.   I am so upset! She had no right to take my stuff! No right!  

 

**_I suppose you could look for the silver lining in this._ **

 

There is _no_ silver lining.

 

**_Of course there is, my dear, now there is no way for Harry Potter to find out that you possessed a doll in his likeness. Meggie McLaggen has rather foolishly done you a favor._ **

 

By destroying my stuff!?

 

**_Indeed she has. By incinerating the doll, she has inadvertently destroyed any leverage it might have given her._ **

 

I wish I could get something on her.

 

**_Please let me to assist you, my dear. I know several very effective charms that will allow you to 'get something' on her._ **

 

Like what?

 

**_The unlocking charm for one. A very useful eavesdropping charm for another. Just imagine if you found out who she has a crush on what you could do with that knowledge._ **

 

You know you're really sneaky, Tom. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were in Slytherin.  

 

**_It's a good thing you know better, isn't it, my dear_**?

 

Yeah, it is. I don't know what I'd do if you were a Slytherin. They're all so sneaky and mean and slimy and they're all followers of You-Know-Who.

 

**_You seem quite informed about the nature of Slytherins._ **

 

Oh I am! Hey, Tom?

 

**_Yes, my dear?_ **

 

You think I should get Harry something for Christmas?

 

**_I do not believe that would be a good idea, my dear. After all, he did not even thank you for the card you made for him when he was in the infirmary and you would not wish to appear as if you were a stalker with a crush. Besides, I'm certain that someone of Harry Potter's celebrity is inundated with Christmas presents, yours would simply get lost amidst the piles of other gifts._ **

 

Yeah, I suppose you're right, Tom. It's a good thing I have you to talk to.

 

**_It's my pleasure, dear Ginny._ **

 

 

oOo

 


	21. 15/12/92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

15/12/92

 

Dear Tom,

 

Guess what happened last week!

 

**_Harry Potter said hello to you?_ **

 

Well, no. But that's not important right now. Just guess! And be serious this time.

 

**_Something unbelievable?_ **

 

You're so right! The ministry raided Malfoy Manor for dark artifacts! Can you believe it?

 

**_I cannot. It is indeed most unbelievable. Did they find anything?_ **

 

Well, no. But at least they tried. I'm sure the Malfoys were tipped off. Mister Malfoy practically owns the Minister for Magic.

 

**_Ah, I see. I'd wondered how the Malfoys had managed to stay out of Azkaban when you told me that they had been followers of Lord Voldemort._ **

 

Tom! I can't believe you said that name!

 

**_I've told you before, Ginny, that I refuse to follow the weak and witless masses in their insistence of calling Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who. It's disrespectful and silly. I am a diary, what can a long defeated dark lord do to me?_ **

 

Nothing, I suppose. I hope you don't mind if I don't say the name. People look at you funny if you do.

 

**_I do mind. Call the dark lord by his proper name or correct title or refrain from mentioning him to me.   You are doing a disservice to Harry Potter by not calling Lord Voldemort by name.   You wouldn't want to do Harry Potter a disservice would you?_ **

 

No...

 

**_Then do as I say, girl._ **

 

Okay...

 

**_Good.   As a reward, why don't I show you a few more charms so you can get even with Meggie McLaggen for destroying your Harry Potter doll._ **

 

You're the best, Tom!

 

**_I know..._ **

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> In a very weird and twisted sense, we view Tom as an abusive boyfriend. He's manipulating Ginny into doing what he wants with no regard for her wants and safety. He rewards her obedience and compliance with superficial favors and favors of his choosing which in turn make Ginny more dependent on him and more removed from her other support systems. He's jealous of her time and does several things to make it difficult for her to spend time with others. He also encourages her to avoid authority figures and even instills distrust in her for people like Dumbledore who could help her. He's also very careful about what he reveals about himself. He uses knowledge as a reward and a carrot for carrying out his desires. He also encourages her to talk to him more and rely on him completely so that he can gain power over her. 
> 
> We're not sure if Rowling intended for Tom and Ginny's relationship to sound like an abusive situation, but based on what happened in the books that is how we're choosing to interpret it. It's going to get a lot darker as this goes on and as Tom gains more and more control over her. We all know how this ends, this is the story of how it gets there.


	22. December 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

December 17

 

Tom!   Harry's a Parselmouth!   I can't believe it!   Harry! Harry Potter! The Harry Potter is a Parselmouth!  

 

**_How did you discover this amazing fact?_ **

 

At the Dueling Club.   Malfoy conjured a snake and Harry talked to it!  

 

**_What did he say?_ **

 

I don't know! I'm not a Parselmouth! It came out like this weird hissing.   People are whispering that he was telling the snake to attack a muggleborn from Hufflepuff but Harry wouldn't do that. He's good and he defeated Voldemort and so he wouldn't! He couldn't! But he's a Parselmouth!   Voldemort was a Parselmouth!   How can Harry be a Parselmouth too!

 

**_That is a very good question, my dear._ **

 

People are also whispering that Harry's the Heir of Slytherin and he's the one who's attacking everyone. Everyone knows Harry Potter and Filch don't get along, of course, nobody gets along with Filch, so that's not news. But Colin Creevey was stalking Harry Potter and everyone knows that Harry was annoyed with Colin following him around with his camera, of course, everyone was annoyed with Colin following him around with his camera, so that's not news either.   But Harry wouldn't hurt anyone. He's Harry Potter! He's good!   Just because he's a Parselmouth, doesn't mean he's the Heir of Slytherin or going to turn to the dark side.

 

**_You are correct, dear Ginny. It is most astute of you to understand that ability is not indicative of intent._ **

****

Huh?

****

**_It's your actions which define who you truly are, far more than your abilities, my dear. Harry is still the same boy he was before this revelation. He's still the vanquisher of the Dark Lord._ **

****

I know that's exactly what was saying!

****

**_Indeed, it was. Can you keep a secret?_ **

 

Of course, I can! I haven't told anyone about you, have I?

 

**_That's very good, Ginny. If people were to find out about us, they would try to keep us apart. I'm very pleased that you understand this and that means I can confide in you as you confide in me._ **

****

Aww, you're so sweet!

**_I try. Now, I have a question for you, my dear._ **

****

What's that?

****

**_You don't think I'm dark do you?_ **

 

Of course not! You're my friend and you've helped me out so much this year.  

 

**_Thank you, that pleases me immensely. Now, I feel I can reveal one of my deepest secrets._ **

****

What's that?

****

**_I too am a Parselmouth, Ginny._ **

 

TOM!!!

 

**_It's simply another language, Ginny, like Mermish or Gobbledegook. There is nothing sinister about being able to speak to snakes and personally I find their conversation more stimulating than most of the conversations I've had with other Hogwarts students._ **

 

Could you teach me Parselmouth?

 

**_Sadly, no. It's like being able to do magic, my dear. You're either born with the ability or you are not._ **

 

 

**_Do not worry. I'm sure Harry Potter will weather this storm as he has so many others.   All you need to worry about is taking care of yourself. So, my dear, why don't you get ready for bed and get some sleep. We don't want Percy to dose with more Pepper-Up Potion, now do we?_ **

 

No, you're right, Tom. You're a good friend.

 

**_Sweet Dreams, Ginny._ **

 

 

oOo


	23. 18/12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

18/12

 

Tom! Something horrible's happened.   I woke up covered in blood!

 

**_Is it your time of month, Ginny? It is my understanding that part of female life can be quite irregular._ **

 

I don't think so, Tom, it's not coming from, you know, down there, and there are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there!

 

**_Are you certain?   You could have rolled around in the blood._ **

 

THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN THE FEATHERS!!!

 

**_Have you checked to see if one of your pillows has burst?_ **

 

No... But I just checked right now and everything looks okay.

 

**_Then the only conclusion I can draw is that Meggie McLaggen or one of your other roommates has played a trick on you._ **

 

Oh! I didn't think of that!  

 

**_I know, my dear. That's why you have me to assist you._ **

 

I'm gonna get her for this.

 

**_As well you should. Now, why don't you go take a shower and summon one of the house elves to remake your bed and we can discuss what kind retribution to exact on Miss Meggie McLaggen._ **

 

 

oOo


	24. 18/12/92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

18/12/92

 

Tom, I think something's wrong with me.

 

**_Why do you say that?_ **

 

Justin Finch-Fletchley the muggleborn Hufflepuff that people think Harry sicced the snake on was found petrified today along with Nearly Headless Nick!  

 

**_So why are you saying that something's wrong with you?_ **

 

Because I don't remember where I was for a lot of today!   I remember waking up covered in blood and feathers from Meggie's prank and then you showing me a memory how you got even with a few Slytherins who made fun of your heritage when you were in school and then nothing! Not until Lavender Brown came into the Common Room and announced that Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick had been petrified. I'm missing a whole day, Tom!

 

**_Calm down. You're likely just exhausted and still under stress from last night. I'm sure things will be better in the morning.   So have you decided what retribution you are going to exact on Miss Meggie McLaggen?_ **

 

I think so, Tom. I'm thinking while she's gone over Christmas, I'm going to charm her bed to let out farting noises every time she rolls over.  

 

**_Devious, my dear._ **

 

I have you to thank for that.

 

**_It was my pleasure._ **

 

oOo


	25. Christmas Day, 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tom's words will indicated by being Bolded and Italicized

oOo

 

Christmas Day, 1992

 

Happy Christmas, Tom!

 

**_Happy Christmas, Ginny!   Did you have a good holiday?_ **

 

It was good.   Mum made me a jumper like every year, greyish-blue, which is loads better than Ron's maroon.   Dad got me the newest Marauder adventure book.   Bill sent me a bracelet with a fang charm on it.   Charlie got me a stuffed Welsh Green Dragon toy to replace my Harry Potter doll.   Percy got me a Pepper-Up Potion and a few quills.   The twins gave me all of Percy's notes from his first and second years, which was sweet and all, but Percy's going to be so worried when he can't find them next year when he's reviewing for his NEWTS. Ron got me a chocolate frog like he does every year. And Luna got me a flyswatter and a few sprigs of mistletoe. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with them, but it's the thought that counts. Right?

 

**_Of course._ **

 

I thought about getting you something, Tom. But I didn't know what to get, since, well, you're a diary.

 

**_You needn't get me anything. The pleasure of your company is gift enough._ **

 

You say the sweetest things, Tom.  

 

**_How was the feast?   If I recall, it always was quite the event._ **

 

It was okay.   Malfoy and his two goons were annoying during dinner but I had a good conversation with Hermione. Did you know that Harry Potter doesn't get tons of presents, Tom? He only got four this year. I got more presents than that!  

 

**_I'm sure Hermione was just trying to make you feel better._ **

 

I guess. But why would she do that?

 

**_Because she knows that your family is not well off and doesn't want to make you feel inadequate.   It's kind of her to consider your feelings like that, but you're a smart girl, Ginny, do you really think that the Harry Potter doesn't receive loads of presents from his adoring public?_ **

 

When you put it that way, I guess you're right.

 

**_Of course, I am.   Now, I have a gift for you, Ginny._ **

 

What is it?

 

**_Knowledge. There is nothing more valuable than knowledge and I am going to impart some of mine to you._ **

 

Do I need to take notes?

 

**_That will not be necessary. Just open your mind to me and I'll teach you everything you will ever need to know._ **

 

oOo

 


	26. New Years Day, 1993

New Years Day, 1993

 

Tom, I think I'm losing my memory.

 

**_Oh? Did you celebrate too much on New Year’s Eve?_ **

****

No! I didn’t do anything on New Years Eve!

 

**_Then why do you think you’re losing your memory, my dear?_ **

 

I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween.

 

**_That was two months ago. It is natural for the brain to forget inconsequential events and information that is no longer germane. Why is it so important that you remember what happened on Halloween?_ **

****

Because that's when the Mrs. Norris was petrified and the Chamber of Secrets opened. It's an important date. I should remember what happened and I don't! There are other dates and times that I'm missing too!

 

**_Have you spoken to Madam Pomfrey?_ **

****

No! I don’t want her to think I’m crazy! Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and not myself. I think he suspects something's going on but he’s not sure what. And I’m not sure what. I’m just scared, Tom. What if – what if I’m the one who’s doing this? I don’t want to make the muggleborns disappear! Alanis is the nicest of my roommates, and Hermione is a lot of help when I’m having trouble with classes, and Penelope Clearwater is dating Percy, she must be a saint to put up with him! I don't want any them to die! Please tell me I'm not the one! Please tell me it'll okay!

 

**_Of course it will be okay. I’m sure you’re not the one doing this. After all, as you said yourself, you have nothing against muggleborns. In fact, I seem to recall that you are rather fond of muggleborns._ **

****

I mean, I know it can’t be me, but...I’m scared! If they start asking questions about where I was the nights when people got petrified, I won’t have an answer! Because I don't know! I need help, Tom! I don't want to go to Azkaban!

 

**_Then I suppose I shall have to help you come up with appropriate alibis for the dates and times in question._ **

****

But...wouldn’t that be lying? My parents told me never to lie.

 

**_If you have a good reason to do so, lying is pardonable. In your case, we both know you are innocent of these crimes but others may not understand like I do. Therefore deception is appropriate in this instance._ **

****

That’s really sneaky, Tom. I’d almost think you were a Slytherin.

 

**_I am a Slytherin._ **

****

_Tom_!! Why didn’t you tell me?

 

**_I was afraid you wouldn’t want to be my friend if you found out my Hogwarts house affiliation. People often think the worst of those students who are sorted into Slytherin and I so wanted to be your friend, dear Ginny, that I felt I had to conceal my house so that you could get to know the real me, rather than judging me for what I had no control over. I'll understand if you wish to cease communication with me now that you know. I'm used to being judged unfairly._ **

****

Don't say that, Tom! Of course I still want to be your friend!

 

**_And I want to be your friend too, Ginny. That’s why it’s so important that you keep me a secret._ **

****

You know I’d never betray you, Tom.

 

**_I know, my dear Ginny. It’s what I like the most about you._ **

 

 

oOo


	27. Chapter 27

 

6/1/93

 

Tom, what are you?

 

**_What do you mean? I'm your friend, of course._ **

 

Are you?

 

You fell out of my book bag and into the fireplace of the common room and you didn't burn! Your cover wasn't even singed! It wasn't even warm to the touch!  

 

_ That's not normal!  _

 

Not even with fire protection charms! And those fade after a few months! You said you were at Hogwarts during the war with Grindlewald! There's _no way_ a fire protection charm could last that long!

 

What _are_ you?

 

**_I think you're overreacting, Ginny.   What's gotten into you?_ **

 

Where's your brain, Tom? I need to know where your brain is!

 

**_I don't understand._ **

 

_ WHERE'S YOUR BRAIN!!!  _

 

**_Calm down, Ginny._ **

 

NO! YOU TELL ME WHERE YOUR BRAIN IS RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME...

 

**_Calm down, Ginny, and we'll discuss this._ **

****

****

**_Ginny?_ **

****

**_Are you there, Ginny?_ **

****

**_Why am I wet?_ **

 

 

oOo


	28. May 7th, 1993

oOo

 

May 7th, 1993

 

Tom, I’m so sorry.

 

**_Ginny? Is that you?_ **

****

Yes. It’s me, Tom. I stole you back when I saw that Harry had you. You didn’t tell him anything about me, right?

 

**_Of course not. I promised I would always keep your secrets, and I kept my promise even though you abandoned me._ **

****

I – I didn’t mean to. I was just scared. And angry.

 

**_It’s okay, Ginny. I forgive you. Just don’t do it again. If you betray me like that again, you'll force me to do something we'll both regret. I wouldn't want to, you understand. You'll have forced me to._ **

****

I promise I won't betray you again, Tom. I'm ever so grateful that you kept my secrets. I kept yours too.

 

**_That's good. I would have known if you had broken your word to me. I am so happy we've reunited and now we can move forward and be closer than ever. I have missed you so very much, my darling Ginny. Talking to Harry Potter was not nearly as pleasant as talking with you. I don't ever want to lose you like that again. Promise me that we'll be together always. I don't know what I'd do without you._ **

****

You mean that?

 

**_I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t. Here, as a gesture my devotion to you, allow me to show you what Harry Potter and I conversed about._ **

 

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> This chapter was very hard for us to write. One of us has gone through an abusive relationship like this and we're sorry if this was triggering for anyone. We are trying to be true to Tom's characterization and he is a horrible, horrible person and he would use the same tactics that emotional abusers do.


	29. May 8, 1993

oOo

 

May 8, 1993

 

Tom, I really did miss you. You know that, right?

 

**_Of course I do, my darling Ginny. What's brought this on?_ **

 

I've just been thinking about what you said. You were right. I shouldn't have thrown you away. I needed your advice. You were my best friend.

 

**_I’m still your best friend, Ginny. You know how much I care about you. You are the most important person in my life. I would have loved to have helped you out with Harry Potter. I can see why you regard him so highly. He truly is a remarkable young man. He’d be lucky to have such a wonderful young lady such as yourself._ **

****

I’ve given up on my crush on Harry.

 

**_You have? But why?_ **

****

I made a mistake, Tom. Professor Lockhart had this special thing going on for Valentine’s Day, and I may have kind of written Harry a love poem and sent it to him. And it was read out loud. In front of the whole school.

 

**_I’m sure it couldn’t have been that bad, my dear._ **

****

It was worse. There were these weird cupid-like dwarves that delivered the messages. And mine was delivered to Harry in front of the whole school. I mean, Percy was there, and Meggie McLaggen, and Malfoy said that Harry didn’t like my poem, and everybody laughed! I could have just about died!

 

**_That’s horrible, my dear Ginny. I wish I’d been there to help you. I would have counseled against such an action or at least would have assisted you in penning a more appropriate missive._ **

****

I know! But – I just couldn’t resist. It’s Harry Potter! And he hates me now. So I’ve decided to just give up on Harry.

 

**_That’s very mature of you, my darling._ **

****

I know, but it still hurts. Is it bad that I still think he’s cute?

 

**_Of course not. Why don’t you tell me everything else that happened while we were so painfully separated and I’ll help you with anything you need._ **

 

oOo


	30. 9/5/93

oOo

 

9/5/93

 

There was another attack today! Harry's friend, Hermione Granger, and Percy's girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, were both petrified today! And what worse, I don't know where I was when the attack happened. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad! I’m too scared to sleep. I'm too scared to eat. What if it’s me, Tom? What if I'm the one doing this? I just can't remember. Why can't I remember? I must be going insane!

 

**_You’re not going mad, Ginny. I would know if you were, and you’re not._ **

 

They’ve arrested Hagrid and sent him to Azkaban, and Dumbledore’s been suspended as well! They’re talking about closing down Hogwarts. I almost hope they do, I miss my mum! I just want this year to be over, Tom.

 

**_The year will be over soon, there’s only about six weeks more to go. You can do it, Ginny._ **

****

I don’t want to do it! I want to go home! I want to sleep in my own bed, where it’s safe, and where I don’t have to worry about being attacked if I’m walking the halls. Or worse, attacking someone else! I keep having these memory lapses! Why do I keep forgetting whole days? I – I want to talk to my dad and tell him about this, about how I think I’m going mad. He works for the Ministry, he’ll help me!

 

**_Don’t worry, Ginny. You’ve got me. I’ve got you. I’ll protect you. I care for you. I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of. You needn’t worry. Have you been practicing the spells I’ve taught you?_ **

****

No. I’ve been so scared and frightened!

 

**_That’s no excuse for slacking, my dear. If you want to stay safe, you need to listen to me. I’m the only one who can protect you, Ginny. I’m the only one who cares._ **

****

I know you care, Tom. But – but – I’m just so scared!

 

**_There there, there there. Everything will be alright. Just place yourself in my hands, my dearest Ginny, and you’ll never have to worry or be afraid ever again._ **

 

 

oOo


	31. 29/5

oOo

 

29/5

 

Tom, I think I'm the one attacking everyone.

 

**_What makes you think that?_ **

****

I’ve been putting together a timeline, to review for exams, and I’ve got whole days missing, including every single attack!

 

**_Is that so, my dear Ginny?_ **

****

Yeah. But it doesn't make any sense. It can’t be me! I wouldn't do this. I like muggleborns. I like Hermione. I like Penelope. Colin Creevey was nice enough and I have nothing against Justin Finch-Fletchley!

 

**_But I do._ **

****

What?

 

**_You’re quite right. It’s not you. It’s me, my darling Ginny. I'm the one responsible for all of the attacks._ **

****

Tom? What did you do?

 

**_What I did fifty years ago. I opened the Chamber of Secrets._ **

****

You’re the heir of Slytherin? I thought that was You-Know-Who!

 

**_It is You-Know-Who. I am Lord Voldemort._ **

****

What?! No!

****

**_Oh my dear innocent Ginny, you really are quite gullible, aren't you? It was so easy to manipulate you. A kind word here. A bit of encouragement there. And you were mine._ **

****

How can you be so cruel?

****

**_Because it's no more than most people deserve. Especially Mudbloods!_ **

****

But why? What'd they ever do to you?

 

**_They exist. Mudbloods are a stain on wizarding society. They sully and dilute our culture and our blood. They are a liability and endanger our very way of life just by existing. Just one slip of the tongue from one Mudblood and our whole world would be exposed to the Muggles. Muggle who have persecuted and killed wizards and witches and would do so again if they knew of our existence. The only good Mudblood is a dead Mudblood._ **

 

You're wrong!

 

**_Am I, my dear? Do you actually know any Muggles? What does your father do again? Oh, right, he protects our way of life from people, mostly Mudbloods, who due to their stupidity and ignorance enchant items that could expose our society.   If I could, I would eradicate every Muggle and Mudblood on Earth. And I shall, starting with those undesirables here at Hogwarts.   And you're going to help me._ **

 

No, I won't!

 

**_Yes, you will!_ **

 

I'm gonna stop you, Tom! I’m gonna tell!

 

**_No, you won’t._ **

****

Yes I will! I'll go to Professor McGonagall! She'll believe me!

 

**_No, you won’t._ **

****

**_You see, you can’t._ **

****

**_You’ve put so much of yourself into me, my dear Ginny. So much so that you’re mine to do with as I please. And right now, it pleases me to have you stay silent. Don’t worry, you shan’t be under my control for too much longer. I have plans for you._ **

****

**_Just think, my darling Ginevra Molly Weasley. It’s all thanks to you that I shall regain my physical form and be reborn as Lord Voldemort._ **

****

**_And the first thing I shall do is finish off your precious Harry Potter!_ **

****

You can’t! Harry is special! He’s defeated you before! He’ll defeat you again!

 

**_A twelve year old boy?_ **

****

**_Ha!_ **

**_I look forward to watching him try._ **

****

**_Now, my dear Ginny, I have something to show you. It will be the last thing you'll ever see. I think you'll be impressed. I know I am._ **

****

**_Come with me, my dear. Come with me to the Chamber of Secrets._ **

 

 

oOo

 


	32. August 11th, 1993

oOo

 

August 11th, 1993

 

Dear Diary,

 

Today's my birthday!   I'm twelve years old and about to start my second year at Hogwarts.   I hope it's much much much better than last year and that you don't turn out to be an evil dark object in disguise like my last diary.  

 

I have high hopes.

 

Hermione gave me this diary and assures me it is completely Muggle.   I believe her since her parents are Muggles.

 

It's pretty a small book with a red and green checked cover and a little lock on the top.   It's not magical and the lock won't keep the twins out but it should be enough to stop people from just opening you up and looking inside if I accidentally leave you someplace.

 

_ WHICH FRED AND GEORGE IF YOU ARE READING THIS REMEMBER THAT I WAS GETTING TUTORED BY VOLDEMORT HIMSELF AND HE TAUGHT ME HOW TO GET EVEN WITH SNEAKS!!!    _

 

Anyway, it's good to have a diary to keep my thoughts in. But just so you know, if you ever write back to me, I'm stabbing you with a basilisk fang and running away.

 

XOXO

 

Ginny

 

 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> And we've reached the end of our tale. Thank you for following along as we put Ginny through hell. She got better. 
> 
> This really was inspired by the Buzzfeed article but we just kept going because as evil as Tom is, he's really kind of fun to write. 
> 
> This was essentially a dialogue only story and we chose to do that deliberately since we only wanted to have what would be written in the diary as opposed to describing what was written and Tom's memories. We also didn't want to essentially rewrite the book. This is an add on to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and is meant to be canon compliant with the second book. So that meant working within the structure and the timeline of the story. 
> 
> So you may or may not have noticed that the way the dates are written change for every entry. This was done deliberately and shorter dates indicate a more agitated Ginny and longer, more spelled out, dates indicate that she's trying to be a good diarist. 
> 
> Please take a moment to comment! Reviews/comments are the only currency fanfic authors receive.


End file.
